


That Old Black Magic

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [19]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-18 21:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Emma spends the day with her nipples being magically stimulated by Regina's magic.





	That Old Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: nipple play

The thing about Regina, Emma was still learning, over and over again, despite how long they’d been together, was that she could be surprising when she wanted to be. And when it came to sex, Regina could be very surprising.

“I want you to feel me today,” was what she had said while they were dressing, before they went down to breakfast.

“Feel you how?” Emma had enough sense to be cautious. It wasn’t that she didn’t like her wife’s plans; it’s just that sometimes Regina’s ideas could end with Emma in some interesting predicaments. Not all of them bad, but most of them difficult to explain.

The last one had been worth it though, just for the sound of Regina’s laughter as she explained the way she’d had to come up with an excuse for her mother about why exactly she was out of breath and couldn’t (wouldn’t) stand up from her desk.

She was open to ideas, but she did approach them with a certain wariness for the potential social embarrassment that might come with them.

“I want you to feel my touch today, a light stimulation to remind you of my presence, of my affection, my lust for you. Just something to keep you in the right frame of mind for tonight.” Regina explained.

“So what kind of touch?” Emma was nothing if not persistent in wanting details before she agreed to whatever Regina had in mind, but she’d had time to learn the error of failing to do so.

Regina walked over to stand face to face with her and then raised her hands and rested them on Emma’s breasts, her fingers easily finding the nipples hidden beneath the layers of cloth Emma was wearing and beginning to toy gently with them.

“Just this,” she nodded down towards her hands slightly while maintaining eye contact, “just a little something for the morning.”

Emma was no fool. “And for the afternoon?”

“Maybe a little more, but we can discuss that at lunch. You can decide based on how the morning goes and how you’re feeling.”

Emma considered this and mentally listed to herself all the ways this could go wrong. Then she took a breath, looked into Regina’s eyes, and thought about the potential payoff.

She couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across her face as she nodded her assent and Regina smiled in return as her fingers continued to move. Emma could sense the magic as it happened and then Regina’s hands moved away but the sensations remained.

Little, gentle, delicate. Nothing intense, just present enough for Emma to be aware that the sensation was occurring.

Regina kissed her and stepped back and just like that, the day continued normally, as if nothing had happened.

Except that Emma had an interesting morning. Not work related interesting, for once Storybrooke was managing to have a calm day, but it was personally interesting for her.

The level of the sensation was low, so very low, but it was persistent, always present, always continuing. In a sense, it was like a steady drip of water wearing away at a stone, with the main differences being that this was adding to Emma’s level of arousal rather than decreasing it, and also that Emma Swan was nowhere near made of stone when it came to being turned on by Regina.

By lunchtime she was squirming in her chair in front of Regina’s desk in the mayor’s office, which she was intensely glad had a thick door that closed and kept the sight of her antics from the eyes of everyone except for Regina, who was vastly amused by them.

“Do you need help?” Regina finally asked, after the food was gone and they’d exhausted the admittedly small amount of casual chitchat that Emma had been capable of enduring.

“Yes, please,” Emma had little pride when it came to begging for release by Regina’s hand, especially as close as she was right now.

Regina was obviously feeling kind because she was up and by Emma’s chair with Emma’s pants unbuttoned and her hand down the front of them rapidly.

Emma was very wet and very close. It took only a small amount of fingering and a few well placed strokes to her clit before she came, her hands reaching up to grasp Regina as she did.

And then the secondary effects of the still continuing stimulation to her nipples, combined with her body’s reaction to the orgasm hit.

“Oh fuck,” she said. “I think that made it worse.”

Regina’s smile as she removed her hand was diabolical. “Did it? Oh dear.”

“You knew it would.” The statement would have been accusing if it hadn’t been had just a little too much admiration in it.

“I thought it might.” Regina leaned back to examine Emma’s face. “Do you want to stop?” It was a genuine, caring question, tinged with a bit of concern.

“I don’t think I could handle an increase in stimulation like you talked about this morning,” Emma temporized.

“But do you want it to stop?” Regina asked again.

“Noooo,” Emma finally said slowly after several moments of thought, “but I may cum again before tonight.”

“Oh?” Regina arched her eyebrows. “Did I say you could?”

She smiled as Emma groaned and ground her hips down onto the chair she was sitting in.

Regina leaned in to kiss her neck and whispered in her ear, “If you last until tonight, I’ll use the strap on.”

Emma whimpered and tried to stop her squirming. “And if I don’t?”

“Then I’ll sit on your face instead.”

That answer obviously did not have a quelling effect because Emma groaned as Regina stood up, returning to her seat at the desk.

“I’ll see you tonight, dear. Enjoy your afternoon.”

The smug smile on her face was fixed firmly in Emma’s mind as she buttoned her pants and left, nipples still tingling and arousal continuing to build.


End file.
